weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
News 6 Networks
News 6 Networks comprises 7 regional cable news channels in the New York metropolitan area. The channels offer local news 24-hours a day & reach approximately 4 million TV households in the tri-state area (although much of the content broadcasted throughout the day & middle of the night are prerecorded news segments looping every 30-60 minutes). They are owned by WMFL Corporation. The networks are not only carried by all Cablevision systems in the region, but also by a few other major cable companies serving the tri-state area (mostly in areas where they are not in direct competition with Cablevision). However, they are not available to DBS or Verizon FiOS subscribers (hence, the slogan is "Only on cable. Never on FiOS, Never on Satellite") News 6 LI (Long Island) News 6 LI, based in Woodbury, New York, reaches only those who have Cablevision in Nassau & Suffolk counties. News 6 Long Island was the first station in the network, launching on December 15th, 1986 News 6 NJ (New Jersey) News 6 NJ is the largest of the News 6 channels, reaching nearly 2 million households. The channel was launched in 1996. News 6 NJ has it's central studio-office complex in Edison & regional newsrooms in Newark, Trenton, Madison, Oakland & Wall Township. News 6 NJ is carried on Ch. 6 on Cablevision & Service Electric & Ch. 62 on Comcast. This station is known for it's famous Friday Night Football program & during the state playoffs Friday & Saturday Night Football News 6 CT (Connecticut) News 6 CT is based in Norwalk, Connecticut & reaches more than 220,000 Cablevision subscribers in Fairfield County, Connecticut as well as the towns of Milford, Woodbridge & Orange in New Haven County, Connecticut News 6 WC (Westchester) News 6 WC, based in Yonkers, reaches more than 280,000 homes through the Cablevision & Time Warner Cable of Mt. Vernon (ch. 20) cable systems News 6 HV (Hudson Valley) News 6 HV, based in West Nyack, New York launched in 2005 & reaches more than 140,000 homes through the Cablevision & Time Warner Cable (ch. 156) systems serving Rockland & Orange counties News 6 BRX (The Bronx) News 6 BRX, launched in June 1998 & reaches more than 300,000 homes in the BRX borough of New York City. News 6 BRX was the first TV news organization in the country to use environmentally friendly hybrid gas/electric-powered vehicles in an effort to reduce air pollution. News 6 BRX shares it's on-air talent & studio with News 6 Brooklyn. From June 2nd 2010, News 6 The BRX was broadcasting from a new set that changes from Yellow for the Morning & Afternoon broadcasts to Blue for the Evening & Overnight broadcasts News 6 Brooklyn News 6 Brooklyn launched in 2005 & reaches more than 490,000 homes on the Cablevision & Time Warner (ch. 156) cable systems. It shares it's studio & on-air talent with News 6 BRX. Also like News 6 BRX, News 6 Brooklyn utilizes environmentally friendly hybrid gas/electric-powered vehicles in an effort to reduce air pollution. From June 2nd 2010, News 6 Brooklyn was broadcasting from a new set that changes from Yellow for the Morning & Afternoon broadcasts to Blue for the Evening & Overnight broadcasts News 6 Traffic & Weather News 6 Traffic & Weather, based in Woodbury, New York comprises 5 regional channels featuring non-stop coverage of traffic & weather in the New York metropolitan market. The channels are formatted into a cycle that delivers traffic & weather reports every 2 minutes, however most reports are recorded News 6 Interactive News 6 Interactive, based in Woodbury, New York, manages iO Digital Cable Ch. 612 offering news, weather, traffic & extra interactive features provided on Cablevision's digital platform. News 6 Interactive also operates the InfoBar, a rolling display with time, temperature, weather conditions & news items in the lower portion of the screen during virtually all of the programming of the 7 News 6 channels (except News 6 Traffic & Weather). The "Sound-off Board" on News 6 Interactive has become a problem for the management after leaked information & other issues External links